Just the Little Pieces
by Threaded Needles
Summary: One-Shot. Valentine's Day. Artemis likes Kid-Flash. And her boyfriend Wally. Problems ensue when she doesn't know they're the same person.


_Just the Little Pieces_

_Summary: They may not have always been the best of friends, but they really did make the cutest couple. Spitfire._

_Author: Threaded Needles_

She was in love. Postively, absolutely, and very very blindly, in love. She'd hang from the window, her arm asleep, numb and out in the hot dense air as she waited for him. Sometimes if she was real careful and didn't doze she could catch him coming home from a mission, running at top speed and not taking any care to not slip on the pools of mud that formed from last night's rain.

Her boyfriend didn't know of her love of this man, and she didn't wish to tell him either, afraid of shattering the poor boy's heart and even her own if it turned out that this... this _speedster _wasn't her real love.

After all, no matter how long she waited, how long she dreamt and wished, he never looked in her direction, never saved her, never spoke to her, while she could only get her gaze of him for a few heart-swelling seconds.

Maybe she could throw herself out of the window, feigning a need to be drowned of the noise of this world, he would save her, ask her if she was okay, wish to see her again... But she knew it wouldn't work, she wouldn't know if he would be able to stop the fall. He was fast, not strong. Besides, high up in her apartment, the forces would kill her before he could actually grab her anyways.

She swung her arm up and brushed her long thick blonde hair into a two different parts, tied them both up and checked herself in the mirror. Her thin figure was highlighted by a clingy blue tank top, skinny blue jeans and a thin black belt, and a thin silver necklace that Wally had given her earlier for their anniversary, a small ornament crisscrossed in different arrays that hung off the chain. She fingered a few strands of loose hair and brushed them behind her ears. It'd be better if she could show that she was awesome, awe-inspiring somehow. Even if she just had her ears pierced or something; anything.

But it would have to work, as she was. If she couldn't impress him as she was, then she could just get over him, this truly was a test. She turned off her phone- afraid of Wally callling her while she was flirting with another guy and stretched her legs, followed by her arms and then shoulders.

The steps were easy, once she finall stepped down she slid her hand along the rail and tumbled down the rest, in a rush to see him. The sun was barely setting, he wouldn't be passing by for at least another twenty minutes, even so, it was still hot out, and it didn't take long for her hair to stick to her neck and for her limbs to become warn out.

She sat on a bench, politely slipping her legs behind her underneath the bench and attempting to look casual as she waited for her possible lover.

Time dripped away, and she checked her watch, noticed the time and got up from her spot, figuring she should probably call Wally before it got any later. The minute she got up though- speak of the devil- he ran up, screeched to a stop, gave her a smile and pointed his two forefingers to her. "Hey gorgeous."

"Uh, do I know you?" she asked, although her heart was beating superbly fast.

He got in her face, pushing her bangs out of her face and pressed his palm against her cheek. "You didn't get my text?"

"I-I turned my phone off..."

He laughed, "That explains, your such an airhead Artemis!"

"Wait... Wait, h-how do you know my name?" She asked, sucking her breath in and nearly fainting when he pushed his thumb against her lower lip.

He was completely in control, calm, silent and turning her into complete mush with just his hand. "You haven't guessed yet?" he whispered into her ear.

"Uh, no, your _Kid Flash _for crying out loud. I'm not supposed to know what's going on! I have a boyfriend!"

"He won't mind. _Too much." _He breathed against her, and then leaned against her and gave her her first kiss. The kiss that she had been preciously saving and reinforcing for Wally... gone in a second, to the only guy that she was in love with more than her boyfriend.

Her mind raced, poured over and she freaked, moving rapidly against him trying to get away from him. Unfortunately he had her wrists in a lock, his hands entangled around her and she had no where to go.

It only took her seconds for her brain to register as not an attack and for her hand to move from waist to the sides of his face and cup them so they could kiss better.

The minute they pulled apart, he didn't waste time with a good bye or an explanation or anything. He just gave her a quick wave, nodded and said: "Check you phone."

The minute he left she started back up the stairs to her apartment, waiting for her phone to turn back on. The second the screen faded into her lock screen it was flooded with texts. Wally. Shit, she was dead. How could she explain just making out with the guy that was like secretly in love with? How do you even begin to start that? Especially to your boyfriend? She sighed, thinking of possible scenarios that could happen and each one ending with her and Wally splitting. Finally she just opened the texts and read them slowly a few times over.

_Hey gorgeous :)_

_I'm coming by your house in a few minutes, wait outside, kay?_

_Did you like your kiss?_

_Happy Valentine's Day, beautiful ;)_

_I love you, and hope I can trust that you keep my secret. _

_Thanks Artemis. _

She opened her mouth to say something out loud, her mind working slow to put two and two together. Instead she opened up the messages and then sent back:

_Best kiss EVER, love you too, no matter who you are. Kid Flash or Wally West. :D_


End file.
